Los amigos NO se besan
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Esos dos eran más que amigos y menos que hermanos, eran familia pero no en el término fraternal, después de todo ella estaba segura que… Los amigos NO se besan. One shot 7u7


**Los personajes de Owari No Seraph NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Takaya Kagami y Yamato Yamamoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Los amigos NO se besan"**

 **By:AsahiDragneel77**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Esa mañana Mikaela salió a toda prisa de su habitación, había escuchado un sonido seco que surgió de la habitación de Yuu, iría y se aseguraría de que todo estaba en orden con su amigo.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación sin siquiera en molestarse en llamar a esta, asegurar la seguridad del pelinegro era su mayor prioridad. Con el ceño fruncido pero sin retirar su cara de preocupación llevo su mirada a cada rincón de la habitación, hasta que se topó con la silueta del chico que sostenía su pie derecho entre sus manos mientras saltaba repetidamente con un semblante de dolor.

El rubio se encamino hasta donde su amigo se encontraba, se colocó a su altura poniéndose de rodillas y le tomo el pie lastimado entre sus manos, lo observo detenidamente, había un pequeño golpe en el dedo meñique, seguro que Yuu caminaba a un medio dormido y no se fijó por donde caminaba o con que chocaba a su paso.

Llevo su mirada hasta toparse con los ojos verdes y acuosos de Yuu, elevo una de sus manos y acaricio una de las sonrojadas mejillas, regreso su mirada la zona que se había golpeado su amigo y la observo detenidamente.

–Siéntate Yuu –hablo el rubio con tranquilidad– Yo me encargare

Yuichiro solo pudo asentir mientras caía sentado en el suelo, mientras Mika aun sostenía su pie, lo vio sonreírle de manera dulce, como solo Mika sabia sonreír, y acercarse lentamente hasta el dedo meñique donde deposito un suave beso que le crispo la piel, fue un beso que solo se prolongó por algunos segundos.

– ¿Se siente mejor, Yuu-chan? –cuestiono el rubio–

–Sí, gracias Mika –respondió Yuu mientras esbozaba una de sus enormes y más perfectas sonrisas, esas que solo Mika tenía derecho a ver–

–Debes ser más cuidadoso, un día podrías herirte de gravedad –aclaro el chico mientras se sentaba junto al pelinegro y le daba un abrazo que fue correspondido–

–No importa, mientras estés tu para darme el beso mágico todo estará bien –dijo sin dejar aun de sonreír–

Mikaela se sonrojo, pero igual sonrió.

Una rubia con coletas espiaba desde una abertura de la puerta, no estaba sorprendida, había visto en varias ocasiones esa misma actitud en ambos chicos, pero si estaba confundida, ¿Qué clase de relación tenían esos dos? ¿Qué ni eran familia?, pronto lo averiguaría.

Después de poco más de una hora Mika salió de la habitación de Yuu, Mitsuba había escuchado que iría para llevarle algo de comer al chico de orbes verdes, como no quería ser descubierta corrió con sigilo para esconder en una de las habitaciones contiguas, pero su plan se frustro al escuchar una voz demandante detrás de ella.

– ¿Crees que no me di cuenta que estabas espiando?, Humana –dijo eso ultimo con un palpable desprecio–

– ¿Qué le paso a Yuu? –pregunto ella desafiante–

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia –escupió con desprecio– y deja de llamarlo "Yuu", deberías tener un poco más de respeto

El que su amigo no fuese alguien que impusiera respeto no significaba que él no haría que lo respetasen, sobre todo cuando se atrevían a llamarlo Yuu, estúpido humanos igualados –pensaba Mika–

–Claro que me incumbe, después de todo somos familia

–Tch, que él crea que son familia no significa que en verdad lo sean, pero de igual manera no te diré lo que pasa con Yuu-chan, Humana

Mika se dio la vuelta y emprendió el camino a la cocina, su amigo debería estar hambriento y él estuvo perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo con esa insignificante humana, que el sabia –por qué no se necesitaba ser genio para notarlo- estaba enamorada de Yuu-chan, de su Yuu-chan, estúpidos humanos.

– ¿Acaso piensas también besarlo si se lastima la boca? –le reto Mitsuba–

–A si se lastimase el trasero yo lo besaría, pero eso sigue sin ser de tu incumbencia, estúpida humana

Mitsuba estaba a punto de responder algo, pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Yuu que llamaba a Mika, este se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta para regresar a la habitación del peli negro, allí lo encontró frente a un espejo mientras alegaba el haberse cortado con una navaja con la que se estaba afeitando.

Mika sabiendo que la humana les observaba, se acercó a Yuu colocando sus manos en las mejillas de este, sonrió dulcemente y deposito un beso en la zona herida.

Era en la comisura de los labios.

Ahora Mitsuba tenía dos incógnitas en su cabeza, ¿Qué hacia Yuu afeitándose cuando aún era muy joven como para tener barba o bigote, y que probablemente era lampiño?, ¿realmente había sido un accidente, o eran solo excusas de Yuu para recibir un beso?

De pronto una nueva duda surco su cabeza ¿Esos dos eran homosexuales?, en su mente la respuesta era un rotundo "SI", después de todo ella estaba segura de que los amigos, entre hombres o al menos en lo que sabía, no se besan, y es que después del "beso mágico" de Mika, Yuu se sonrojo y le planto un beso de ley, de esos que se leen en las novelas de amantes, y como si no fuera suficiente cerraron la habitación sin dejar de besarse.

Mitsuba tuvo en derrame nasal, -culpen a su fujoshi interna- se dio media vuelta y se retiró de allí, se fue lejos, muy lejos, no quería escuchar los sonidos que seguramente saldrían de esa habitación en unos minutos más.

Se lo pensó un poco y le dio vueltas al asunto, llego a una conclusión: Esos dos eran más que amigos y menos que hermanos, eran familia pero no en el término fraternal, después de todo ella estaba segura que…

Los amigos NO se besan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola, soy nueva en este fandom y con este pequeño One shot hago mi debut aquí 7u7, espero esta historia haya sido de su agrado, la verdad mi idea era otra, pero mi mente comenzó a maquinar otras cosas y este es el resultado, regalenme un Review para saber si les agardo, hasta la proxima c:**


End file.
